


Stupid purple nurples

by parrisshadam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scott and Stiles are a pair of dorks, Scott's a cutie, Spoilers for 2x12, and Isaac is just a puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parrisshadam/pseuds/parrisshadam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." Scott breathed as he tried to force himself up from the floor, with no such luck. </p><p>"Isaac, I'm like so so so so sorry dude!"</p><p>Isaac's face appeared over the edge of the bed, with pillow creases dappling his smooth skin and his hair looking rather bird's nest-like. He gave Scott a fond grin before lobbing a pillow at his face - which apparently Scott still wasn't fast enough to dodge. </p><p>Isaac snorted. "Good morning to you too."</p><p>(Or the one in which Scott get's drunk on purple nurples and Isaac has to look after him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid purple nurples

**Author's Note:**

> This is self-betad (so all mistakes are my own) and has absolutely no plot, it's just a ball of fluff. Sorry but not sorry. 
> 
> Also, i'm pretty sure that somewhere in season 1 they mentioned that werewolves can't actually get drunk - but for the purpose of this fic, i have elected to ignore that! 
> 
> Oh and the Purple Nurple's are what Dean Winchester drinks in an episode of Supernatural, I'm still unsure if they actually exist or not..

 

Scott McCall wasn't that good a quite a few things - chemistry being one example, ice-skating being another. But damn, he makes a good cup of coffee. Of course he likes to think he's got other talents too, especially after becoming a werewolf and gaining a bunch of super-cool super-human abilities.

He downed the last drop before wiping his lips on his slightly frayed sleeve and letting out a deep groan. Scott was kind of sleep deprived after spending half the night watching Marvel movies with Stiles, and he wasn't particularly in the mood for lacrosse - all that jumping around and knocking big dudes to the ground, or vise versa. But on a positive note, at least he'd get to see his hyper-active best friend who was bound to brighten his mood. And Isaac. Isaac would be there too.

 

 

"McCall," Danny jogged up to him and grinned, "-party at Greenberg's tonight. Bring everyone you know, it's gonna be huge." Scott sighed at the thought of another night of sleep deprivation.

Danny raised an eyebrow and continued, "Jackson said he wants to talk to you anyway." He gave Scott a friendly punch on the arm before jogging back towards goal at the sound of Coach's shouts.  
  
At the end of practice Scott walked over to the bench where Stiles and Isaac were sat, "So are you guys going to that party tonight?"

Stiles made a lengthily whine and rubbed a hand down his face, "No. No I'm not. You know why not Scott? Huh? Because I'M GROUNDED. Yeah, for five freakin' days. All because I made some stupid joke about Jackson's restraining order last night."

Scott shot his friend a sympathetic smile before turning to Isaac, who appeared be holding back a laugh at Stiles' predicament. "What about you, you up for it?"

Isaac brought his eyes up to meet Scott's, "I don't know...not really my thing."  
  
"Oh and what's your 'thing' exactly? Moping about in an abandoned subway? Come on dude, we won't even stay long, I just need to turn up, speak to Jackson and then we can leave."

Isaac's brow creased in slight confusion, "Well, if you're only to speak to Jackson then why do I need to be there?"  
  
And, huh, that's actually a pretty decent question, one Scott wasn't sure he knew the answer to.

"Because," Scott started in what he hoped was his cutest voice "-in case you hadn't noticed, dude, things aren't exactly sunshine and rainbows around here, what if something happens? Like, what if there are hunters at this party? Or Jackson's actually just asked me to go so he can tell me that he's sided with these new supposed Alphas that we're yet to meet?" ... Last ditch effort, and it wasn't his best, but desperation knew no bounds.

Isaac smiled at Scott's clear desperation not to turn up at a party alone, "Well if it's back up you wanted then why did you invite Stiles?"  
  
"Wh- uh- hey! I resent that! I'm awesome backup - Scott, tell him I'm awesome backup!"  
  
Scott huffed a laughed and turned to Isaac, "Stiles is awesome backup." Isaac grinned, and Scott found himself grinning right back.

 

* * *

  
  
Isaac unlocked his phone to find a text from Scott telling him the time to meet, and suddenly felt a rush of nerves. He's never really been to a party before, sure he went to that rave - but that was only to catch a kanima (well, attempt too anyway) plus the place was full of strangers. It seemed less weird rubbing up against strangers. But he'd never been to a high-school party so he was kinda internally freaking out.

Boyd placed a firm hand on his shoulder, "Relax Isaac. It's just a party. I thought you said you were only going so Scott could talk to Jackson anyway? It's not like you'll be sticking around."

He smiled reassuringly, and gave Isaac's shoulder a small, comforting squeeze, "Stop fretting."

Isaac huffed a laughed, "You're right, of course."

  
"Weeelllll-" Erica seemed to pop-up from nowhere, It seemed she'd been taking some creeper lessons from their alpha, "I don't know..."

Boyd rolled his eyes but Isaac could still see the affection in them.

"What if Scott wants to stick around for a bit? Have a drink, or... a dance, you know, chest to chest?... or _ass_ to chest?" Erica's tone was mocking yet Isaac's eyes widened at the thought, he felt a blush creeping up his neck, "Wh- what? That's not - I mean, what?"

Erica laughed, clearly amused at the boy's distress, "You'll have to be prepared." She raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow and shot him what he could only describe as a filthy grin.

"What do you mean?" Isaac dared to ask, all though he was ninety percent sure he wasn't going to like the answer.

Erica beamed, "Make over silly!"

Boyd let out a sigh from somewhere behind him, muttering "oh boy."

 

 

 

It was just before eight-pm when Isaac arrived outside Scott's front door.

He contemplated climbing through Scott's window, as that just seemed to be what people did in Beacon Hills nowadays, but he decided against it for privacy breaching reasons, plus, he honestly didn't think he'd be able to make it in those jeans.  
  
Melissa's car wasn't on the drive way, Isaac assumed she must be working the late shift. He took a deep breath and knocked the door, why was he so nervous? It's not like he's usually like this - all embarrassed and self-conscious, well not since the bite anyway. He blames Erica for dressing him like her personal Ken doll.

 

* * *

  
  
Scott started talking before he'd even begun opening the door, "Hey man, come on in, I'm jus-"

He felt all the words slip out his open mouth at the sight of the boy in front of him. Isaac was wearing a dark purple shirt, that seemed to be pulled tight across his chest to fit his lean form, deep grey skinny jeans that hugged his legs - and _wow_ Isaac had long legs - which hung from his narrow hips, and he was wearing scuffed, loosely fastened vans.

"Wow.." Scott breathed.  
  
Isaac blushed under his stare and looked down at himself, he shrugged a shoulder, "I-Is it too much? I know we're just going to talk to Jackson but I, uh, well Erica started going on about uh-"  
  
Scott could see Isaac was getting flustered so he butt in to help out, "No, no, it's not too much. You look great." Scott smiled reassuringly, Isaac's eyes found his own and a lob-sided smile spread across his friends face.  
  
Scott licked his lips and swallowed hard, "Right, so we should go."

Isaac raised his brows and nodded in response. On their walk they talked about a mixture of things - Scott's work at the vets, Derek's frowning skills, and just general interests. Scott found out Isaac used to be a rather big comic book geek - that's actually how he new Matt. Scott had suggested Isaac joined him and Stiles with their next Iron man marathon. They fell into an easy silence as they made their way up Greenberg's drive.  
  
Once inside they both eyed around looking for Jackson, Scott couldn't smell his scent anywhere and by the small frown Isaac was wearing, neither could he. "So what? Do we just wait 'till he shows up?"  
  
"I guess." Scott gave a half-shrug.

He spotted Danny coming out the kitchen and gave him a warm smile, because, let's face it, Danny's had a crappy few weeks. First there was that whole 'being paralyzed at a club' thing, then there was that deal with him crushing on Matt before he was drowned by Allison's psychotic grand-dad, and then finally he watched his best friend get carried away in a body-bag.

All though, Scott assumes he can scratch that last one off the list now that Jackson's back up and kicking.

"Hey Danny, you seen Jackson yet?"

Danny gave him an apologetic head shake, "No but he'll be here. It sounded kinda urgent," great, that's just what Scott needs - more werewolf drama.

"But here man, you gotta try these purple nurples!"

Scott raised his eyebrows questionably and Isaac just seemed to laugh at the whole exchange.

"Purple what?" He took the shots out of Danny's hands and gave them a sniff "sounds like some kinda disease..nurple."

Danny smiled mischievously before heading back to the kitchen.  
  
Isaac frowned, "You're not actually going to drink that are you?"  
  
"I don't see why not."

Isaac laughed and shook his head, "You mean other than possible stomach illnesses and pending death?" Scott laughed before Downing the shot...and maybe one or two more... or seven.

 

 

It's weird. Of course Scott has noticed that Isaac is ridiculously good looking before, but tonight...it just seems to be amplified. It isn't even the outfit - it's just, it's his whole essence/vibe...thing. It's hard to explain, even though that may have something to do with the purple nurples.Scott could smell Isaac's nerves earlier and just found it adorable, he could smell his relief when Scott suggested they just lay low, and sit in the corner and he could sense the boys amusement each time Scott slurred or stumbled. It was all just, strangely attractive.

  
"McCall!" And yep, that sounded like Jackson.  
  
"Yooooo" Scott replied with an added giggle. Jackson glared but he didn't seem phased, "We need to talk."

He looked around suspiciously before grabbing Scott and Isaac and pulling them down the hall, into what appeared to be Greenberg's bedroom.

"Woaaah dude, you gotta by me dinner first" Scott laughed at himself before chancing a glance at the others. Jackson was wearing his usual dickish scowl, but Isaac appeared mildly amused...at best. Scott's hilarity: 1, Jackson's internal-crisis-related death glare: 0 ...booyeeaaaa.  
  
"What's the problem?" Isaac asked Jackson with that adorable concerned-puppy face, and yea Scott was comparing Isaac too a puppy which was probably creepy as hell, but he really couldn't bring himself to care.

He looked up again and saw the two boys staring at him, and oh crap, he totally just missed everything Jackson just said. Stupid purple nurples. He took a fifty - fifty, "Uhhh, I agree?" Smooth McCall, real smooth.

Jackson huffed, "Are you even listening to me!? I need you to help me control it alright? Every time me and Lydia... well, you know, my pulse quickens and out come the claws."  
  
There was a moment of silence, where Isaac's brow pinched and Jackson gave Scott another 'well?' look. Scott opened his mouth to something genius and helpful, but all that came out was a high-pitched hiccup. Scott once again found himself giggling and couldn't seem to stop.  
  
As he collapsed onto the bed in fits of hiccups and childish giggles he was vaguely aware of Isaac's tight jeans about six feet away.

 

* * *

 

Isaac sighed as Scott rolled around giggling like a five year old girl. Jackson was wearing a confused expression, "Is this guy serious?"

Isaac turned to him and shrugged, "Blame your friend. Now, I'm probably not the best one to give advice, since I'm still inexperienced - but you've got to find an anchor, something that keeps you human. Now judging by what I saw in that warehouse, that's Lydia."  
  
"Sooo...I've got to use Lydia, to stop me getting too excited around...Lydia?"  
  
"Yea, It's not as weird as it sounds. Scott does, or uh, _did_ it with Alison, it seems to work for him. Maybe you should just speak to Scott when he has um...sobered up."

Jackson huffed melodramatically, clearly unimpressed that this whole werewolf deal actually involves effort. "Tell McCall I'll be at his tomorrow. And if he's not sober by then, I will literally bust his balls."

Unsurprisingly Jackson left Isaac to find a way of getting Scott home on his own.

The walk back was long but strangely enjoyable. It consisted of Scott's arm slung over Isaac's shoulders, and Isaac's arm firmly around Scott's waist. He tried not to think about his palm lightly brushing Scott's bare hip where the other boy's shirt had risen up - they were evenly lined up but Isaac was still pretty much carrying all his weight.  
  
Once they made it inside the front door, Scott came to a hasty halt with that facial expression that implies some serious vomiting was on the way.

"No no no no. Nope. No puke ok? If you puke on the carpet I'm pretty sure your mother would be devastated and if sh-"  
  
"TO PROTECT THE WORLD FROM DEVASTATION."  
  
"What?"  
  
"TO UNITE ALL PEOPLE WITHIN OUR NATIONS"  
  
"Uhhh, Scott?"  
  
"Lalala TRUTH AND LOVE, lalala STARS ABOVE. SCOTT. STILES."  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
"TEAM ROCKET BLAST OF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT. SURRENDER NOW OR PREPARE TO FIGHT" Scott clearly found himself hilarious, because he once again began giggling like a loon.  
  
"So that's what you and Stiles get up to in your spare time...good to know." But Isaac couldn't stop the warm grin that spread across his face.

Getting Scott up the stairs was a task and a half, but Isaac managed somehow. He pushed open the bedroom door and Scott chose that moment to stumble to the floor, he rolled onto his back and let out a sigh,

"Man it's hot. Are you hot as-well? Well, obviously you're hot, but I mean _hot_ hot. As in, temperature hot, or... not?" He chortled without opening his eyes, and rolled to his left until his head collided rather loudly with his bedside table. "Ouch."  
  
Isaac was still standing in the doorway, opening and closing his mouth - aware he must look like a fish out of water - but, did Scott just call him hot? He felt a blush creep up his neck before mentally shaking himself and keeling down next to Scott.

"Come on, get up."  
  
"Mmmno"  
  
"Scott come on, you can't sleep on the floor." Isaac gave him another light poke but Scott carried on mumbling something about comfy carpets.

Isaac sighed and stood up, "For the love of- fine! You asked for this McCall" He pulled Scott over his shoulders into a rather un-dignified fireman's carry, Scott yelped in protest but once Isaac had dropped him down onto his bed, he grinned and snuggled his pillow.

Isaac sat on the edge of the bed, painfully aware of the close contact, and pulled the covers to Scott's shoulders.  
  
"Hey dude? I think I'm being drunk.. and your being nice, so thanks buddy."

Isaac laughed lightly, "Don't worry about it. Even you're allowed some bad days - nobody's perfect and all that." Scott scoffed, "Mmm don't know man, you seen Captain America? And your bone structure, you seen that?"  
  
Isaac felt himself getting redder, "Uhhh, I -uh what?" And man did he hope Scott couldn't sense his emotions right now.

"Your bone structure, dude!" Scott laughed, "It makes me wanna swan dive into Mount Doom!" Isaac didn't trust himself to form words to reply, so he just stayed quiet. Although he did mentally laugh at the fact Scott's a bigger geek than he realised.

He patted the covers on the drunken boy's shoulders and smiled, "Good night Scott" he breathed, before making a move to stand up, realizing Scott had his arm in a werewolf death grip. Isaac gulped because yeah, this was going to be a long night..

 

* * *

 

Scott heard Isaac getting up to leave so he made an unhappy noise and clung onto the nearest surface with all his might. Although the nearest surface was surprisingly warm and ...Arm-like.

"Uh, Scott?"  
  
"Nooope."  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Please stay." He felt the arm he was holding relax a bit, then before he knew it Isaac was sitting back on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks Isaac" - is what he meant to say but it kinda came out as "Thansaac."

Isaac laughed and gave him a small shove, "Man, you're such a lightweight."  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence before Scott opened his mouth again, "Bed." he commanded sleepily.

"Um, what?"  
  
"Bed. You can't sleep vertical-ly-ely" Scott giggled and pulled Isaac down next to him. Before the other boy had chance to protest, Scott slung his arm over the boy, his hand gripping his hip and his head resting on Isaac's firm chest. Isaac said nothing, although he could feel the boy's breath lightly whuffling into his hair. It made him smile.

Scott shuffled and wriggled around for a moment, until his nose pressed into the hollow of a warm nice-smelling collarbone. He made a small appreciative sound, and gave it a gentle bite. Isaac gave a startled intake of breath, but didn't move.  
  
Scott fell asleep with the feel of Isaac's slender fingers combing through his hair.

 

 

The pounding feeling against his skull woke him that morning. Stupid purple nurples.

As he blinked open his eyes, screwing up his face against the light, it occurred to him slowly that not only was he still fully dressed, but he was also wrapped around somebody else in the manner of an affectionate koala on a bamboo branch. One of his legs was tangled between theirs, one arm hooked firmly around a warm, solid waist and his chin planted smoothly into the soft-sharp curve of a shoulder blade.  
  
Wait... Scott knew that scent, that wa-

"Scott?" Scott yelped and promptly rolled straight off the bed, at the sound of Isaac's voice.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god." Scott breathed as he tried to force himself up from the floor - with no such luck.

"Isaac, I'm like so so so so sorry dude!"

Isaac's face appeared over the edge of the bed, with pillow creases dappling his smooth skin and his hair looking rather bird's-nest-like. He gave Scott a fond grin before lobbing a pillow at his face - which apparently Scott _still_ wasn't fast enough to dodge.

Isaac snorted. "Good morning to you too."

Scott rubbed at his forehead miserably, and tried to remember if he'd actually attempted to hit on the boy in his bed, or if he'd just dribbled all over him. Or both.

"Did I...uh, did we, umm.."  
  
"You asked me to sit with you before promptly passing out. But there was no contact that would be filed under 'inappropriate', no vomiting, and plenty of material for future teasing so... silver lining right?"

Scott groaned and climbed onto the bed, Isaac scooted over for him. "Teasing material? What kind of teasing material?" As if he really wanted to know this right now.  
  
"Uh, how about 'Scott. Stiles. Team rocket blast of at sp-"  
  
"Oh my god I totally didn't!"

Isaac laughed and sat up, "Oh my god you totally did. Don't worry about it, your secret's safe with me. You know, me and Cam used to do the same - well, without the singing bit. He used to be Charmander and I used to be Squirtle."  
  
Isaac looked down at his hands, his voice was fond as he spoke of his brother, but Scott could still hear the sadness amongst it.  
  
He can't even imagine what it must be like to loose a brother, the closest Scott has is Stiles, and if anything ever happened to him - Scott would literally loose his mind. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around Isaac's neck in an affectionate embrace. So that's exactly what he did.

Isaac tensed immediately, surprised by the sudden contact. Scott wasn't phased. He shifted his chin until it fit neatly on the boys shoulder, and hugged a little tighter, "Thank you for staying with me last night."

Isaac let out a shaky breath and relaxed into him, as he shrugged, his shoulders flexed beneath Scott's chin, "Don't worry about it. You would have stayed with me."

Scott smiled into him, maybe he owed those nurple things some thanks after all.

 

* * *

 

They stayed in that position for what felt like hours, but was actually only a few minutes.

It was a strange feeling for Isaac - being held with that much affection, he'd almost forgotten what it was like. He'd certainly forgotten how much he'd missed it.

He felt Scott smile into his shoulder and he pulled back, bringing their faces into line, "Scott - I..." He wanted to thank him, thank him for caring and thank him for keeping him human. He wanted to tell him exactly what he meant to him, but no words seemed to form.

  
Before he knew what was happening Scott was leaning in, Isaac immediately went still, un-moving, eyes wide as Scott hovered an inch from his mouth. Scott lightly nudged Isaac's lips with his own, as though to share a breath before their lips fully met.

Scott captured his lower lip in his own, warm and a little wet, and there was nothing Isaac could do to not kiss back.  
  
Scott lifted his hand and lightly dragged his fingers along Isaac's jaw, Isaac was flooded with the memory of Scott's comment about bone-structure and Mount Doom the night before and let out a startled a laugh, warm and real.

Scott pulled back slightly and grinned, raising an eyebrow, "You ok?"  
  
"Better than ever."  
  
And he meant it. Although he had a very bad feeling that the remainder of his day was going to be spent trying to convince himself that being kissed by Scott McCall wasn't exactly how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm...I feel as though I should apologize to any Pokemon fans reading this  
> 


End file.
